


The Five Times Bones Walked Away From Jim and The One Time He Stayed

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Being Caught Masturbating, Cuddling, Dammit Jim, M/M, Masturbation, stupid boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at a 5+1. Bones keeps walking away from Jim at the crucial moment. This cannot be allowed to stand!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Bones Walked Away From Jim and The One Time He Stayed

_The first time Bones walked away from Jim…_

Leonard Horatio McCoy was in love with James Tiberius Kirk. IN LOVE. There wasn’t a long, slow build up, this was Zeus’ thunderbolt, Cupid’s arrow, a smack upside the head with a cast iron skillet. Bones didn’t know whether to laugh or cry over this sorry state of affairs.

Bones and the blue-eyed menace were out with some friends at the Red Panda. This round had been on Bones and he was on his way back to the table with a full pitcher of beer. From his vantage point he could see Jim’s wildly gesturing arms. He was animated and beautiful and untouchable. Jim Kirk was the sun, burning bright and hot and Leo was afraid to get too close, knowing he would get burned again. He tried to move a bit faster through the thick Saturday night crowd to get back to the table to see what story Jim was telling.

“And then out of the blue comes this speeding pickup truck that slams into this couple walking down the opposite side of the street.”

Bones knew this story well. He and Jim had been on their way back from dinner at the Thai place on 8th when the truck barreled out of control down the street and hit a married couple walking home from dinner.

“And Bones springs into action like Superman. He’s yelling out for me to call an ambulance and then checking over the man who was hurt worse than his wife. This guy is bleeding all over the place and Bones hauls off his own shirt to use a fricken tourniquet for the wound on the guy’s arm.”

Bones sat back and listened to the way Jim was describing the events of that night. He was accurate in every detail but for the hero worship in Jim’s voice. Bones was no Superman, he was just a country doctor doing what he was trained to do. He wished, deep down, that Jim was full of praise for him as a man and not for the skill set he possessed.  He could feel a blush creeping up his neck as Sulu and Scotty looked at him in wonder as Jim described the way he had used his shirt to save that young husband’s life and suddenly the room was too small with not enough oxygen. “I gotta go, Jim.” He mumbled as he ran for the door. No one, least of all Jim, understood what had just happened.

 

_The second time Bones walked away from Jim…_

The flight simulation was almost over. Bones had managed not to throw up on this one, but it had been a very near thing. The program involved a catastrophic explosion on board the shuttle and Jim and Bones had to work together to get the shuttle back under manual control and out of danger. He knew deep down it was only a sim, but the way the shuttle bucked and flipped upside down was real to Bones, who now knew what laundry in a dryer felt like. He was bruised and sore, but had managed to hide his injuries from Jim. Once the “ship” was out of danger, Bones had tended to Jim’s minor injuries, the worst of which was a cut on Jim’s forehead. There would be time to stick the dermal regen on that wound when they got off this crazy train.

“That’s it, Bones. We’re done.” Jim reached out and clapped Bones on the shoulder before he started unbuckling the harness securing him into the captain’s chair. Bones did the same and stood to stretch out his sore muscles. His mind flashed back to the “explosion.” The shuttle had bucked violently, throwing Jim face first into the instrument panel. His face had come away bloody and Bones felt cold dread snake itself around his spine to twine around his heart.  He had never been more afraid in his life than in that moment when Jim was hurt. He moved to Jim and pulled Jim into his arms.

Jim wrapped his arms around Bones and held on tight. He knew Bones would be worried about his injuries and beyond that it just felt nice to be held.

Bones buried his face in Jim’s neck and soaked in the feeling of holding his best friend close.  “You okay, Jim?” Bones pulled back and put his hands on Jim’s face, tilting his chin so he could get a better view of his injury.

“I’m fine, Bones. You did great today, I’m so proud of you.” Jim pulled him close again.

Bones felt his heart pound faster, it was a combination of Jim’s praise and his hard body holding him close. He needed to get away from Jim before he did something stupid like kiss his roommate.

The doors of the shuttle started to open and Bones pushed himself back from Jim. He walked away from a stunned Jim, not turning around to say goodbye.

_The third time Bones walked away from Jim…_

Bones’ teeth were chattering. He was wearing two sweatshirts and had every blanket he owned was piled onto his dorm bed, but it still wasn’t enough, he was freezing.

“You okay over there, old man?” Jim asked from his own bed. Jim was dressed in layers and wasn’t nearly as cold as Bones. He was used to the cold winters in Iowa and this cold snap San Francisco was dealing with was nothing compared to January on the plains.

“N-n-n-no, J-J-Jim.” His teeth continued to chatter. “G-g-g-gonna f-f-f-frreeze t-ta d-d-death.”

“Don’t be such a baby, Bones, want me to warm you up?”

Boy, did he ever. Spending the night spooned up tight against Jim would kill him but what a way to go. “Y-y-y-y-y-y…”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Jim crawled into bed with Bones. He was wriggling himself backward, nudging his perfect ass into Bones sleepy cock. It wasn’t going to stay sleepy for long if Jim kept moving against him like that.

Jim finally found a comfortable position and stopped moving. Bones could feel the heat radiating off his body and found himself moving closer to Jim. He could smell a hint of Jim’s spicy aftershave and Jim’s brand of soap and he tried to breathe deeply to calm himself down. He rolled himself forward into Jim’s back and slung his left arm around Jim’s waist.

“Nice, isn’t it, Bones?” Jim muttered sleepily.

“Yeah, sleep now Jim. I’ll warm up soon.”

Jim mumbled something Bones didn’t understand and soon his breathing evened out. Bones felt it the moment he dropped off to sleep. He could feel the heat off the back of Jim’s neck and moved his face closer to Jim’s skin. Bones took a deep gulping breath when his nose brushed against Jim’s sweet skin, unable to believe he was this close to Jim.  He kissed the back of Jim’s neck and felt Jim move closer against him. He thought he heard Jim whisper his name, but that wasn’t possible.

Bones didn’t close his eyes all night long. He was content to lie there holding Jim in his arms. He slipped out of bed as the room began to lighten with the rising sun. He stopped for a moment in the doorway to watch Jim asleep in his bed before he turned and walked away.

 

_The fourth time Bones walked away from Jim…_

Bones was drunk. Not slurring his words and sloppy drunk, but happy, the world was his oyster, drunk. If he liked oysters that was, Bones was more of a shrimp kind of guy. So the world was his shrimp…wait, that’s not right either. Awesome.  Bones was never happy. Well except now, he guessed.  He slipped, gracefully of course, off of his barstool and picked up the hand of his roommate. “Dance with me, Jim?”

About fuckin time, Jim thought to himself as he slipped his arms around Bones’ hips. He wondered what had gotten into Bones tonight, aside from cheap whiskey. Bones had been standoffish lately, where before he had been handsy and gregarious. Now he could barely stand to be in the same room with Jim. What was up with this sudden turn around? Jim hoped it wasn’t the whiskey, but if it was, he was going to memorize every moment of this dance and ask the damn DJ to play the song twice.

They continued to move effortlessly together around the dance floor. Jim felt Bones’ hand tighten around his waist as he pulled him in closer. Jim shifted his head so that they were dancing cheek to cheek and he could feel Bones’ breath against his ear.  Jim’s hand was slowly rubbing over the expanse of Bones’ back and he heard the low hum Bones made in response to Jim’s hand. “Feels good, Bones.” He whispered and felt a shiver go through Bones’ whole body.

It was too much for Bones, being this close to Jim and feeling the rough stubble of Jim’s face against his own smooth cheek. Jim was holding him as if there were nowhere else in the galaxy he would rather be right now than here, in Bones’ arms. The need to kiss Jim was overwhelming. He pulled back to see Jim’s blue eyes glittering in the low light and leaned his head forward to kiss him, unable to fight the pull of attraction any longer. He felt Jim pull him that much closer. Bones was about to brush their lips together when he suddenly pushed back away from Jim. The look of shock and sadness on Jim’s handsome face was the last thing he saw as he turned and walked out of the bar.

 

_The fifth time Bones walked away from Jim…_

It had been a bitch of a day. Bones had been on his feet for nearly eighteen hours straight, he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep for the next three days. He keyed into the dorm room and could hear moaning in their bedroom. Fuckin’ great, Bones thought, that’s all he needed was to listen to Jim fucking some piece of ass. He shrugged out of his coat and as he hung it up he noticed only Jim’s jacket hanging on its peg, he also didn’t see any other pair of strange shoes on the mat. What was going on? Bones walked to toward the bedroom and he could hear Jim’s voice but couldn’t make out the words.

“Fuck, Bones just like that.” Jim panted.

Hearing his name, Bones was drawn into the room like a moth to a flame. What he saw made his cock go instantly hard. Jim was lying on his bed, naked and was slowly fisting his cock in his right hand. Bones could also see Jim was wearing a butt plug of some kind and he could hear the quiet vibration of the toy. Jim was making tiny moans in the back of his throat as he continued to slide his hand over his cock.

Bones’ hand moved down to palm himself through his scrubs. He let out a harsh moan as his hand made contact and that caught Jim’s attention.

“Bones.” Jim cried, his eyes locked onto his best friend as he started to come.

All Bones could do was watch as Jim’s head fell back against the pillow and his beautiful cock continued to erupt all over Jim’s hand and stomach. Jim kept saying his name again and again. Bones took half a step into the room and stopped himself, turning to walk out of the room. The last thing Bones heard as the door clicked shut behind him was Jim calling his name, asking him to wait.

 

_The one time Bones stayed…_

“Jim, there’s somthin’ I been meaning to talk to you about.” His hands were shaking. This was a bad idea. Confessing his feelings to Jim was a very bad idea, but he was out of options. Jim had barely spoken to him in the two weeks following Bones walking in on Jim masturbating. Bones couldn’t stand to have this divide between them any longer. He knew he was destined to never have Jim as his lover and he could live with that eventuality. What he couldn’t live with was Jim not being his friend. He figured if he confessed his feelings and got everything out in the open, they could find their way back to being best friends again.

“Sure Bones, what’s up?” Jim was fed up with the whole situation with Bones and had been considering starting a conversation like this himself. He was at the end of his rope with Bones starting things and walking away from him. He was afraid that if he started something, Bones would end it by leaving him for good. He was too afraid to take that risk.

“Jim, I have these feelings for-” He couldn’t do it. He was so close to saying the words, to telling Jim he had feelings for him, feelings he couldn’t fight any longer. Feelings he didn’t want to fight. The words were there on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t say them. He turned from Jim and walked away.

“Dammit, Bones. Stop running away from me. I’m sick of you getting six words out before you turn and walk away.” Jim sprung off his bed and followed Bones into the living room.

Bones was at the door, coat in hand. He was ready to walk out and leave the conversation and Jim behind.

“Fuckin’ TALK to me, Bones.” Jim yelled, on the verge of tears. They couldn’t go on like this any longer. Jim felt like he was about to lose Bones for good if something didn’t change in the next few minutes.

“You want me to stay, Jim? Say what’s on my mind?” Bones had whirled back from the door. He felt fire ignite in his belly and could feel a flush creeping up his neck.

“Yes, for fucks sake.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Jimmy.” Bones growled. Fuck it, he thought as he walked quickly across the room, his coat long forgotten on the floor. Bones grabbed Jim’s shoulders and shoved him backward against the wall. “This is what’s on my mind.” Bones kissed him, hard and hot. Jim’s lips were soft but unmoving against his own. Bones knew in that moment he had lost. He’d gambled and would walk away empty-handed. He pulled back from Jim, unable to meet his eyes and turned to go.

Jim’s hand snaked out to grab him. He moved like lightning spinning his body forward and pinning Bones against the very wall he had so recently been pinned up against himself. “No more walking away, Bones.” Jim hissed against his ear. “Can’t even give a guy two minutes to get used to the feel of heaven against his lips.”

“Heaven, Jim?” Bones snorted. Just what he needed more of Jim’s ill-timed snark.

“Yeah, Bones, heaven.” Jim had caged Bones’ face with his hands, there was no way Bones was walking away from him ever again.  He moved their bodies into full contact with each other, pushing Bones even deeper against the wall. Their erections lined up perfectly and Jim gave his hips a little roll, so they would brush against each other.

Bones whined out loud, his face was still hard and cold. Sure, Jim was all over him now, but it was in victory. He knew once Jim was done toying with him like a cat with a mouse, he would be alone and cold again. He tried to shove back against Jim.

“No, Bones.” Jim hissed. “You’re gonna stay right where you are until you tell me what the fuck is going on with you. You’re the best friend I’ve had in my entire life. I can’t take any more of this being close and then you pushing me away bullshit. Talk to me, Bones, make me understand why you keep making me feel like the luckiest man alive one moment and like a piece of garbage the next.”

The luckiest man alive? _He_ made Jim feel like he was the luckiest man alive? “You got it all wrong, Jim. You make me feel like the luckiest man alive.” Bones was struggling for breath, not because Jim was pressing him too hard into the wall, but because all he could feel was Jim against him, hot and hard and willing.

“You’re gonna have to explain more than that, Bones. I’ve got all night to stand here and wait you out.” Jim could see the turmoil in his eyes and hated that for him. He knew Bones was wrestling with the demons left over from his ex-wife and hoped to hell he won.

“I like bein’ you’re friend, Jim, but it’s not enough, hasn’t been enough for a long time now.” There, that wasn’t so hard. He closed his eyes partly in relief and partly to avoid the look he knew he’d see in Jim’s eyes.

“Open your eyes, Bones. You don’t get to say something like that and then hide from me.”  Bones obeyed and Jim was amazed as he always was at the ever-changing colors that swirled in Bones’ eyes. Tonight they were all green with tiny flecks of gold floating, like autumn leaves on a pond. “You just said that being my friend isn’t enough for you. Now it’s pretty plain what you mean by that, but do you see me running away from you or taking a swing?”

Bones shook his head no. Jim wasn’t leaving and if the erection pressing into his hip was any indication, Jim wasn’t about to swing at him either, at least not with his fist. “Wanna be yours Jim. Want us to be together.” Bones was panting for breath and he felt Jim thrust forward against his hips again and he jumped with the little bit of friction Jim provided against his own hard cock.

Jim felt relief and lust slam into his body at the same time. Thank Christ Bones had finally found the courage to tell him what he wanted. Now if Jim could only say his own peace before his long-neglected cock could take over the proceedings.  “I wanna be yours too, Bones.” He whispered before brushing his lips against Bones’. 

He couldn’t believe what Jim was saying. All he cared about at the moment was the silky slide of Jim’s lips against his own and the way Jim’s hands had moved off the wall to cradle his face. He brought his own arms up from where they had been hanging limp at his side to circle Jim’s waist and pull him closer. He could feel Jim smile against his lips.

“No more walking away, Bones, promise me.”

“Promise, Jim.” He sealed his promise with a long, slow kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Lord above. I have NEVER struggled with a piece as much as I struggled to write this one. I mean it. Jim was maddening throughout. He insisted on writing the plus one first, which I could live with, but then he wanted to write the fifth time Bones walked away and it threw me for a loop. So in the end, I gave in and wrote it the way Jim wanted. Let's just say the second time Bones walks away was the last part I wrote. I waved the white flag, Jim won. Dammit Jim.
> 
> Originally the prompt was going to be, the five times Bones walked away from Jim and the one time Jim walked away from Bones...all I could see in my head was a wedding ring on a headstone, so I ran (literally) away from that prompt and changed it to Bones staying.
> 
> I would like to write one of these again someday...


End file.
